When destiny sets traps
by sparkles107
Summary: Everybody always writes about Edward and Bella. Lots of stories of them meeting as vampires, as humans, as whatever. I love them, but im kinda bored of those stories. So what do you say if we give Alice and Jasper a chance. Lets write about how they met:D


**Alice POV**

**(When Alice barely transformed her hair was long and beautiful) **I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I couldn't really see or tell what had happened, there wasn't anybody around whith whom I could talk to and ask if they knew. They I felt like if I hadn't drinked anything in days, my throat felt amazingly dry, I couldn't remember anything, all I remembered was that my name was Alice. I was looking around trying to figure out where I was then my mind suddenly went blank, and I wasn't looking at the deserted area which was where I was I was looking at me and another guy, we were hugging, we were at this strange place, it looked like a meadow, it was beautiful, when he let go of me, he looked at me in the eyes and I could see all the love he had in them. Then I came back to reality. What had just occurred? I didn't know but I knew that I needed to find that guy. I started running I looked back, juz to make sure I remembered this place just in case I didn't find anything I needed to come back here and try to find out where this was, but when I did I realized that I had just moved about a mile in one second I stopped imediately. I was a little scared, how could I have? then I turned away and kept running, I wanted to run away from all that.

After running for about fifteen minutes I finally found a little town, I saw a person walking there, it was then when I smelled it. He smelled so delicious, suddenly I wasnt looking at the man walking there, but I was looking at myselg again, I was inside this beautiful house, it was huge, amazing, then I saw the same guy there with me.

_"Alice since you know what you are, and you have decided not to hunt humans but animals just like our family, and you know the rules, I think Esme would be glad to show you your room" the man who was speaking to me was blond and very nice looking, the woman next to him was gorgeous. They were both so beautiful. Then the woman-Esme smiled at me._

_"Thank you" I said, then I grabbed the guys hand._

_"Let's go see our room Jasper!"_

I came back to reality. What the heck was wrong with me? what was it that I just saw? Why did the men say that I had decided to hunt animals instead of humans? What was I? I didn't really want to know. I kept runnig, searhing for the meadow and for Jasper.

I was didn't stop running for hours, then I found it. The beautiful meadow I had been looking for, but he wasn't there. How? I just sat on the grass and started crying, I tried to clean the tears out of my eyes but when my hand reached my eyes, I notice there werent any tears. I was crying dry sobs. Then I heard footsteps, and I raised my hand only to find what I had been looking for hours. Jasper. I looked at him and he looked worried, but then I noticed something. His eyes were red.

"Are okay?" he asked me worriedly. I nodded. He seemed so sweet, and well he was amazingly handsome.

"Do you need any help?" I didn't respond I just hugged him. He seemed surprised but then he hugged me back. I felt so good being next to him he was so nice. I felt as if I knew him for years. Though I just barely met him.

**Jasper's POV**

I was taking a break I didn't want to be part of all that wars anymore. There was just too much violence. I told Maria that I was going for a walk.

I was walking through the forest when I heard someone sobbing, then I felt sad, confused and thirsty....It was weird since I had just fed. I walked into a meadow, it was beautiful, then I saw a small pixie looking girl sitting it the grass...sobbing.

I took a step closer to her, trying not to scare her.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. She didn't answer. I tried again.

"Do you need help?"again she didn't speak she merely stared at me, then she stood up and hugged me. I was a little hesitant at first, I didn't know what to do. Then I felt something hit me, it was strong. I felt a big amount of love. I felt as if I loved this girl.

It was strange to feel this way, and towards a girl i just barely met. I just couldn't help it though, she was so beautiful, and she looked so small, as if she needed protection. Protection that I was willing to give her. We stayed there looking at each other's eyes for a long time.

I caressed her cheek lightly, it was cold, but somehow I felt like if it burned my skin at the touch. It was a weird sensation. I mean both of us were cold but somehow it burned. I saw her hand raise and I raise mine, our hands met and we kept them up and together. It felt good.

"What's your name beautiful?" I asked no longer hesitant.

"Alice, and I know yours is Jasper," I was surprised by that. She startled me.

"How do you know...my name?"I said confused.

"Well I don't know, I just had this kind of vision? I guess...it was a little awkward" wow she was a physic.

"Don't worry, I can manipulate emotions, some vampires have powers like that, it's nothing to worry about." I smiled kindly at her. But she looked taken aback.

"Vampires?" I could feel confusion and fear coming from her.

"Yes....you are a vampire and so am I," I felt how she went from confusion to understanding. She looked at our hands as she spoke.

"That explains all the awkward things that have happened..." she trailed off. How can she not know what she was?

"Who changed you?" I felt confusion coming from her once more.

"What do you mean? How would they change me?"

"Who made you a vampire? who bit you?" I said calmly. She was thoughtful now.

"I really don't remember anything...all I remember is my name, and that's it. When I woke up I didn't know where I was. But then I saw you." she turned to me. Her eyes intense, though I didn't need her eyes to tell me anything I could feel it. My eyes suddenly went to her lips. I was looking at those soft beautiful perfect lips.

I wanted to kiss them, but I really didn't know if she would like me to. Her eyes went blank, and I felt her stiffen. Then before I could ask what was wrong she was kissing me. Her lips were just as soft as they looked, no, even better. Her scent was amazing. The kiss was slow and kind. It was sweet. No the kiss wasn't sweet, _she_ was sweet. All of her.

It didn't last long, but it was amazing. I could feel all the passion from her, and then mine mixed with it made it worse. We didn't talk for a long time, but it was fine with me, I was admiring her. Registering all of her features to my memory. She seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

I suddenly started to think about how much I didn't want to go back to the wars with Maria. And now I had another option. Go with Alice if she would take me. With our hands intertwined and our eyes locked with each others I spoke slowly and unsure.

"Alice, I think-" she placed her soft fingers on my lips, and once again it burned. Every time we touched it burned me. Not in a bad way though.

"Shhhh, you don't have to say anything Jasper. It's okay. I Love You" When she said the last three words I felt even more passion inside me. I knew I just met her, but I couldn't help it. I touched her lips with my fingers feeling as the touch burned me.

"I Love You too," The I saw Alice lean closer to me. I dropped my hand feeling her lips by my ear now. Then what I heard and felt next was indescriptible.

"I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams.

Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive... "

_She sang in my ear. I felt as her arms wound on my neck._

"'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side."

_Though our hearts didn't beat I could swear I could hear hers..._

"'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life."

_Now we were kind of dancing around the meadow, what I felt for Alice was so strong._

"Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears,  
That I cry."

_We couldn't cry but somehow I felt tears coming out of her eyes, and of mine._

"The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall! "

_And I knew we were meant to be together. Forever._

"'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life."

_I never wanted this moment to end, I could feel she felt the same. I wanted to hold her tight and never let go._

"'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side."

_Her voice was so adorable, and her singing made me shiver. When she stopped she backed away and we stared into each other's eyes again for an unmeasurable time._

**(diz is not the end...I will update 2morrow mornin cuz im a lil sleepy...)**


End file.
